


Push

by cataract_chalcedony



Series: Mystic Messenger Drabbles and Oneshots (From Tumblr) [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dom/sub, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Fanfic, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Requests, Smut, Tumblr, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cataract_chalcedony/pseuds/cataract_chalcedony
Summary: Saeyoung only wants to protect you, wants to keep you safe from the Hacker and Himself. However, you don't want him to push you away





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> {A/N: This was a request from my tumblr. Angsty 707 in the deep route when he rejects MC for her safety. Let the Smut Commence! Side note: This is a little on the shorter side. All works will be posted to my tumblr first. Follow cataract-chalcedony.tumblr.com

“I’m sorry if you had fantasies about me.” His voice was sharp, she recoiled hurt. After this whole time… She wondered why he would say such hurtful things. They eyed each other Nel’s chest rising and falling.

“Why are you being like this…” She asked, voice a mere whisper in the silence of the room. He looked away.

“I have no intention of forming a personal relationship with you, just let me alone to work.”

“Liar.” Her voice was ice. He eyed her sadly. But, placed his headphones over his ears effectively shutting her out. Nel turned on her heel, stalking out of the room and into the hallway. She felt hot tears welled in her eyes and she clutched her chest unable to breath. This wasn’t fair to her. He wasn’t being fair. She knew what they felt for one another. She wouldn’t just carelessly fantasize about someone. She wouldn’t make up a life in her head. She needed fresh air, needed a second away from all this.

Nel opened the front door again, walking past a now diligently working 707. He had his headphones over his head, red hair tousled. Nel wanted to hate him. To be never want to see him again. But, she also felt the ache in her chest. Telling her that she couldn’t, and would never be able to get past her feelings for Luciel. Nel opened and closed the bedroom door, sitting on the bed idly. She pulled her phone out, sighing in disdain.

**[Nel, Zen, Yoosung, Jahee Kang have entered the chat]**

**Zen: Oh! Nel is here!**

**Jahee Kang: Hello, Nel.**

**Yoosung: Nel! How are you?**

**Nel: Hello…**

**Yoosung: Are you okay?**

**Zen: Isn’t 707 at the apartment with you? He better not have touched you!**

**Nel: Zen, 707 doesn’t have time for me..**

**Nel: He doesn’t want me…**

**[707 Has Entered the chat]**

**Yoosung: 707~**

**Zen: What the hell 707?**

**Nel: I have to go… goodbye.**

**[Nel has left the chat]**

**Yoosung: She left…**

Nel eyed the messages on her phone, laying back and letting out a choked sob… This was all a mistake, wasn’t it? All a clever and cruel joke played upon her. She needed out, just for a minute… A way out of the apartment. She creeped her way out of the bedroom, 707 still working at his laptop, not paying her any mind. Five minutes’ downstairs wouldn’t hurt right?

She headed down towards the elevator, just wondering how far she could go. In truth she wanted to spite Luciel… She wanted him to feel something that wasn’t anger towards her. She wanted him to express his feelings towards her. Her phone began vibrating in her hand

“Where are you?” 707 shouted into the phone, “You aren’t supposed to leave the apartment.”

“I’m in the elevator, you needed to be alone remember?” Her voice was filled with malice.

“Get back here now! I was…” Nel walked back towards the apartment. She opened and closed the door, only to be slammed against it,

“What the hell?” She groaned, 707 eyes were burning in anger.

“How stupid are you?” He growled out, she refused to meet his gaze. He grabbed her jaw with his hands. “You could have been taken by the hacker!”

“Like you care,” She spat at him. Nel was being ridiculous. Luciel look at her, shocked. This wasn’t her… He guessed she thought the same of him as well. They stood there like that, 707 wondering how he corrupted such a bright person. All the while, Nel was searching for an emotion. Anything that could show her that 707 actually cared for her. 707 pressed his lips against Nel's then, hand moving away from her jaw and into her hair. She gasped in surprise and he pressed himself against her.

“You don’t think I care?” He asked her, lips against her ear. Nel shivered. “You don’t think that I haven’t wanted you since I first laid eyes on you?” Luciel looked at her, his yellow eyes boring into hers. She wanted to close her eyes, hide from his gaze.

She was unable to process his words, his feelings and thoughts only furthered her confusion. He kissed her again, teeth chewing on her lip.

“You don’t think I have dreamt of this? Of feeling you pressed against me, feeling your lips on mine… hell dreaming of the way it would feel to have your cunt clenched around my cock?”

Her face flushed. Nel merely gazed at him. He was breathing heavy himself, cheeks flushed. It wasn’t him that initiated the next kiss, but her. Her lips hungrily sought out his and she pushed him away from the door, stumbling him back to sit on the couch. He gripped her hips, pressing her against his erection. “You see? See what you do to me?” He asked her, lips pressing on to her neck to create bruises. She frankly didn’t give a damn, she just wanted him. Her hands eagerly yanked at his shirt, exposing his pale skin. Luciel was smooth lins and unblemished skin. He let her take control, even she knew it would be fleeting at this point.  

“You don’t have any idea what you do to me, Luciel.” Nel stated, hips rolling against his, causing him to let out a grunt. “You have no clue what I feel, think, do-” She let out a high pitched whine as his hand moved under her shirt, toying with her breast.

“Oh? Care to demonstrate?” He asked, his lips still pressed to her neck. Nel writhed above him, creating that ever so delicious friction on his crotch. She didn’t want to waste time; she didn’t want to wait. She scrambled off him, much to his dismay, her hands moving to shimmy her jeans and panties off, this wasn’t going to be sweet and tender. It was going to be fast, rushed, and unfeeling. They had time for sweet and tender later. This was as much of a punishment for them as it was a gift. He too scrambled to get his jeans off, pushing them and his briefs down to his thighs. Nel straddled him, one hand moving below her to pump his cock in her hand, reveling in the choked noise he made. 707 tilted his head back in pleasure, biting his lip. Nel teased herself with his cock, her head falling forward as she seated herself on him.

“Fuck,” Nel ground out through clenched teeth, stilling for a moment after sinking down onto his cock. His hands yanked her shirt off, hands then resting on her hips, a bra strap slid down past her shoulder as he moved her, occasionally thrusting up into her. Luciel sat up straight at one point, lips pressing against hers in a game of teeth and tongue. Her hands wound their way into his hair while she gyrated her hips on him. She felt his fingers move, one hand remaining on her hip the other to her clit, causing her to let out a sharp gasp, he snickered.  They continued like this, the sounds of skin slapping on skin, and heavy pants the only thing in the room.

“I’m close,” Luciel panted, angry at himself for not lasting as long as he would have liked. Nel nodded her head in acknowledgement, he pulled out of her, tossing her to the side on the couch while he kneeled in front of her, parting her legs to gain better access, he buried his head between her thighs, one hand thrusting two fingers inside of her and the other pumping his cock furiously, trying to chase the orgasm he forced away. She roughly gripped his hair, yanking at the strands, hips bucking into his face. Luciel’s stomach clenched as he came, letting out a satisfied groan. He still worked Nel over, he wanted her to come so hard it was all she thought about. All of her thoughts would be of him, his tongue, his fingers. That’s all he would allow her to think about. Luciel lifted his mouth from her, snickering at her cry of displeasure.

He moved his fingers quickly, curling them upward while he kissed along her neck, moving his lips to her ear. “You like that huh?” He asked her, “You like the way my fingers fuck you, you’re clenching around them, so fucking tight.” Nel let out a hoarse whine, he chuckled. He continued his verbal assault on her, fingers speeding up and she came with a silent cry, back arching and hands clenching looking for purchase somewhere, anywhere. Luciel kissed her forehead gingerly,

“You did so good love.”


	2. Cherries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin loves you and cherishes you. But, more than anything; he wants to fuck you. He made a promise, one he intends to fulfill.

__

Jumin liked watching her sleep, he liked the way her chest slowly rose and fell. He liked the way her hair became frizzy and flew everywhere. But, what Jumin liked the most…. Was her pajamas. She was a fan of shorts and a tank top, exposing the skin he would love to mark, if given the chance. Jumin wanted everything in his life to be precise, perfect, and timed well. It’s what made him a fantastic businessman. He didn’t want to rush what he had with Y/N, he wanted her to be able to understand how much he cared for her, that he was learning all he could to be the best boyfriend she could ever have.

            Even if that meant forcing himself to be patient. When it came to Y/N, everything flew out the window. His self-control for one thing, he loathed how she made his body ache, his heart race, and his head muddled. One word from her and he was ready to do anything for her. He wanted her. In every sense of the word. He wanted her to be his. Only his. But, he was content to wait. Like a lion teasing its prey. So, he waited, watching her sleep.

            It’s days before he can fully set his plan in motion. He is almost guilty, leaving her at home all the time. But, it only strengthens his resolve, his need to be with her. Jumin waited all day, even going as far as to ignore her texts. Trying to build up any sort of tension he could for himself, some form of self-control. He knew that it made him seem like a dick. He just didn’t care. Even Jaehee had something to say about the matter, but he brushed her off. Jumin promptly ended his day at 5:00pm, surprising all his colleagues and headed home. He swung the door to his penthouse open, his breath catching as he saw her.

            Y/N was sprawled out on the couch, a large novel in hand, and Elizabeth the 3rd curled on her lap. She was engrossed in the story, not even noticing him until Elizabeth the 3rd meowed, signaling that Jumin had arrived home.

            “Jumin, you’re home early.” She was surprised, her eyes widening in delight. She gently shifted her weight, getting up from the couch and walking over to him. She was so much shorter than him and it was endearing. Y/N wrapped her arms around Jumin, his hand reaching out to stroke her hair.

            “Did you see the clothes laid out for you in the bedroom?” Jumin looked at her sweetly, Nel shook her head.

            “I’ve been reading all day; I haven’t been in the bedroom.” He kissed her forehead and chuckling. She was too cute.

            “I am taking you out tonight, let’s go out to eat.” He suggested, Y/N eyed him suspiciously. He never suggested leaving the penthouse. Jumin preferred to do everything at home, if Y/N was with him he seemed to be content. Either way, getting her out of the house for even a few hours would allow the rest of his plan to be set in motion. “How about a picnic?”

            “Okay?” She poised a question, confused. Though, she would not be opposed to a night out with Jumin, she just assumed there were ulterior motives. Jumin meant everything to her and she did love him. She however, knew that he tended to be a little extravagant. Y/N was not someone who liked to be spoiled, she always preferred to spend for others and expect nothing in return. Being with Jumin challenged her comfort zone.

            “Go get dressed, I’ll meet you out here in ten minutes.” His voice was smooth like bittersweet chocolate. She nodded and retreated into the bedroom, a beautiful dress was laid out over the bed, it was ivory in color, with lace trim around the neck. She slipped it on and pulled her hair into a ponytail, not sure whether he wanted her to be overly formal. The dress seemed casual though, especially since he was suggesting a picnic. When she remerged Jumin gave her a warm smile taking her hands in his.

            “You look exquisite,” Jumin murmured, eyes searching hers. Y/N blushed. They walked out of the penthouse, his hand never leaving hers. His phone vibrated once, he used his other hand to check, making sure to obscure the phone from Y/N’s view. His team had gone into the penthouse and begun the preparations. They journeyed onward, enjoying each other’s company until nightfall. To which he took her home.

            “Jumin, you’re acting strangely.” Y/N stated looking up at him in the car on the way home. He smiled at her and shook his head.

            “I’m behaving quite normally Y/N,” He kissed her forehead before pulling away. Y/N pursed her lips. Jumin was always overly affectionate towards her, he was being distant… holding himself back and that concerned her. When they returned to the penthouse Y/N was shocked at the amount of detail that went into what was waiting. Roses strewn about the house, candles, and a bowl of cherries. Which confused her slightly. Cherries were her favorite fruit. Though, she had no idea the extent to what Jumin had in store for her. Jumin gave her a coy smile, setting hi jacket down on the armchair beside her and wrapping his arms around her shoulders. “Do you like it?”

            “Jumin, it’s gorgeous.” She breathed leaning back into his touch. “But, what’s the occasion?” Jumin picked up a cherry from the bowl and bit the morsel, pulling the stem out and twirling it in his fingers before discarding it. He grabbed another cherry and offered it to her. Y/N took the cherry from him.

            “I told you, everything would have had to be carefully prepared.”

            “What…” She trailed off confused, before she felt his grip move to her waist. It clicked in her head then. The sudden realization that they would both get to have each other. Be with each other. She shivered in excitement. Jumin pushed her hair to the side nuzzling her neck and placing a kiss on the skin there. Y/N turned to look at the taller male. A smirk graced his lips, Y/N ran her fingers over his cheek. He leaned into her touch before leaning down to kiss her lips softly. His hands were at her hips, lifting her up as he walked to their bedroom.

 

He kissed her still, trying his best to breathe through his nose and keep an eye on where he was going. Y/N tasted of cherries and wine, his heart fluttered in his chest and she pulled away; a gasp leaving her while her hands gripped his shoulders. Jumin set her down gently on his bed, his hands undoing the knot on his tie. The look on his face was predatory, though it held a softness to it as well. Y/N swallowed thickly, watching as he kicked his loafers off and rolled the sleeves of the navy-blue dress shirt up. Y/N had already taken her shoes off, unsure of what to do. He seemed appeased just looking at her. She continued to watch as Jumin removed his tie, the silky material glided off his collar and he tossed it onto the floor.

            “Do you like watching me?” He questioned, a smirk befalling his features. Y/N nodded slowly and he chuckled at her wide-eyed expression. She looked so pure, so innocent sitting there, lip caught between her lip and cheeks tinged red. He reveled in the feeling, that surge of white hot arousal that moved through his chest and down to his cock. “Will you take off your clothes for me Y/N?” Jumin poised the question sweetly, even though it was more of a command and she listened to him. Stripping down to her barest form for him. Jumin nearly preened at the sight, removing his own clothes after she did. He kneeled in front of her.

            “Jumin…” Her voice was barely above a whisper and his eyes met hers. A smile graced his face and he placed a hand on her cheek, pulling her close to kiss her. Y/N grasped at his hair and yanked herself close to him, tongue tracing over his lips. He slid her up the bed, lips detaching from hers and moving along her neck and down her chest. She watched with hooded lids as his lips ghosted down to her cunt. Y/N tipped her head back and let out a sharp burst of air. Jumin laved at her clit, one hand sliding back up her torso to twist at a hardened nipple. Y/N cried out hand muffling the sound and Jumin worked that much harder to get her to come on his tongue. He drove a finger into her slowly, working her up until she arched her back with a hoarse cry.

            “Fuck, you’re beautiful.” Jumin rose from his position, hand pumping his cock twice before he reached into the bedside drawer for a condom. Y/N grabbed his hand replacing it with her own and causing him to pause. Jumin groaned, head falling forward and Y/N pumped his cock fervently, spreading pre-come all around the head of his cock before pulling away. Jumin let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding in and fumbled with the condom. Y/N laid back against the satin white sheets of their shared bed and he nearly came from the sight alone. Jumin crawled between her spread legs, sliding his cock up her slit, teasing her before sliding inside her.

            “Jumin, move… please.” She whimpered, eyes fluttering close. Only then did he move, rocking slowly inside her and whispering how much he loved her into her ear. She met his slow thrusts, hands gripping his back as she begged for him to move faster. He wasn’t going to last. Jumin acquiesced her request, the room filled with a cacophony of sounds. Jumin’s hips roughly slapped against her, his left hand held her hip, while his right hand moved to toy with her clit. She tightened around him, making him cry out loudly. He didn’t try and hide his moans, hide his pleasure as he spilled into the condom. Jumin rolled his hips into her still, riding out his orgasm as he determinedly moved his fingers against her clit. Y/N came with a silent scream, whole body tensing. Jumin pulled out of her and disposed of the used condom. He brought a warm washcloth back into the room and ran it over her skin, cleaning her up and kissing her temple.

            “I love you, I made it perfect for you.” Jumin murmured into her skin as he curled up next to her. Their breathing soothing each other to sleep.

 


End file.
